


/squat

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XV Twitter SS 2k17, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: Prompto turned toward Iris, pressed his thumbs together. “Uh,” he started, “Iris.”





	/squat

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, blue_brio! i hope they treated you well and you got some gifts! have some of prompto and his big!gf, made of massles

Prompto was doing squats. Loads of squats. Probably faster than he was really _supposed_ to do squats, but he wasn’t doing them for the exercise. He was doing them as a stress reliever, like he’d punched a lever on his body and was letting off excess steam, because he was about to explode into a constant shrieking whistle otherwise. For real. He was going to boil. Like a kettle.

“Calm down,” Ignis said, tapping his cane against the ground, listening to his screen reader. “I can hear your pants creaking, you’re moving so fast.”

“Yeah, well, if you were about to ask the girl of your dreams out, you’d be stressed too.” Ignis snorted, but ignored him, and Prompto kept doing squats. They were waiting just at the entrance to Lestallum, ready to hop in the truck to head out to Old Lestallum as soon as their third companion joined them, and it was the _waiting_ that was getting to him. It was all that impatience bottling up inside him, and he had no idea how he’d gotten here, what he was about to do. Could he really do this? Could he really get this done?

Only time was gonna tell, and right now, time was not doing much of anything.

“You are going to make _me_ tired at this rate,” Ignis continued, sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t use up all your energy. We still have to go do the hunt.” Prompto ignored him. Sometimes you just had to. He had too much on his mind to slow down.

Footsteps approached down the alleyway, and Prompto looked up, toward the source. Iris waved. Her hair was still cut super short from the head injury she’d taken the year before, as short as Prompto’s own hair was, and she had her moogle thrown over her shoulder. “Hey guys!” She jogged the last few steps over to them. “Sorry I made you wait. Cor went off on one of his tangents.” The Immortal was now the de-facto head of the remaining dregs of the Lucian government, whenever he was actually _in_ Lestallum. He tended to avoid getting pinned down anywhere, but when he was in town, nobody could go anywhere or do anything without a long lecture from him on proper behavior as hunters and representatives of the Crown and _blah blah blah I’m Cor Leonis and I have a stick up my ass._ _No fun allowed_.

“It is perfectly fine,” Ignis said, folding his headphones up and sticking them into a pocket. “It is only to be expected, after all. Are you ready to leave?”

“Yup!” Iris came over to Prompto, slung her arms around his shoulders and draped over his back. “Whats up with the squats? Finally listening to my brother about missing leg day?”

Prompto stared at the ground and forced himself not to blush through sheer willpower. “Na,” he managed after a moment, his voice (miraculously) not cracking, “Just feeling antsy is all!” He heard Ignis snort very, very softly. Prompto made up his mid to do something awful to the other man later. Like put a rock in his socks, or something. Steal his hair gel. “I’m excited for this hunt! Seems like it’ll be fun!”

“Me too!” Iris agreed, into his ear. Prompto grinned as she slid back off his back, punched him in the shoulder. “I’m glad you two are tagging along. Gives me someone to show off to!”

“I’ll go get in the cab,” Ignis said, tiredly. He used to drive all the time—now, he had to have people drive him around. He was frustrated by it, but at least it gave him something to do when it came to complaining about how other people drove. Nobody could drive as well as he could, at least in his point of view.

As soon as Ignis was gone, Prompto turned toward Iris, pressed his thumbs together. “Uh,” he started, “Iris.” She looked at him and cocked both her eyebrows up, questioning, patient. “Listen, before we head out, uh.” Prompto let out a slow breath. Breathed back in. He could totally do this. He just had to, like, actually _do it_. “Okay so I have been thinking about this for a while and like, um, there’s no good way for me to say this, I guess. So I’m going to just cut to the chase.” Iris was staring at him, her eyebrows progressively lifting higher into her hairline. He was not doing a great job at this. He really just needed to blurt it out, but that was easier said than done.

“I like you,” Prompto finally managed. “Like...uh, a lot. In like a not only a friend way. And I know it’s probably not something you’re super interested in, but I wanted to just. Like. Let you know, and say that if you wanted to give it a try sometime, I’d love to go out and uh. Do something. I mean, we can’t really go get dinner, but Ignis said he’d cook for us if you’d want.”

Her eyes started to get very, very large.

“Whoa,” Iris said. “Like...for serious?”

Prompto was trying his best to not fidget. He nodded. “Gladio kept saying I had to ask him first before I said anything to you, but that seemed stupid and reductive. You’re an adult. He’s not your dad. I wanted to ask you and just…ask you. Not him.” Iris snorted. Her brother was kind of overprotective. But, well, it wasn’t totally unfounded. They’d lost a lot of people the last few years. Noctis had been like another sibling to the Amicitias, and Prompto knew that loss still smarted. “You don’t have to answer me right now if you don’t want to, but—“

“No!” Iris grabbed both his hands, stilled them. “No, no!” They had grown up together, but even still, Prompto couldn’t believe that Iris was taller than he was. She’d taken after her dad. She was almost as tall as Ignis now, and she still probably would grow more. She’d be super tall when she was done. He liked that about her. “I mean—yes! Yeah, I want to go have dinner with you and I really like you! I figured you’d just...never noticed me.”

She seemed crestfallen, Prompto tried really hard to not focus on that. “When you’ve known me since I was a kid, I figured it was kinda hard to stop thinking of me as a kid and start thinking of me as an adult. But...I’d really like that, Prompto.” Her smile was so sweet it could have easily lit up a room. Or, hell, all of Lestallum. Lucis. Eos.

“Whoa,” Prompto said. And then: “Cool.”

The door to the cab of the truck opened. “Prompto, Iris, as loathe as I am to interrupt what I am certain is a heart-wrenching and sweet moment of mutual realization and pleasure in affection, we _do_ need to get going. Daemons won’t wait for us to be done with romance. Let’s get a move on.”

“Right!” Prompto and Iris said, at the same time. They glanced toward one another, blushed, and then he hopped into the bed of the truck, offered her his hand.

She reached out, grinning, and took it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
